


Let there be crossovers

by LadyRavenJade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto, Psych, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Humor becasue I can't help myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRavenJade/pseuds/LadyRavenJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I don't have a tumbler, but this is awesome and I want to do it, so I have asked my facebook friends to ask me questions and someone did so heres the questions I was asked so far.<br/>Tumblr Meme:</p>
<p>RULES:</p>
<p>1 - Make a list of fifteen characters first, and keep it to yourself for the moment. (That way you’re not leading the questions asked to fit the characters.)<br/>2 - Ask your followers to send you an ask with questions.<br/>3 - After your followers have asked enough questions, round them up and answer them using the fifteen characters you selected beforehand, then post them.</p>
<p>Questions might include things like:</p>
<p>- ‘One, Nine and Fifteen move in together. Is this a really bad idea?’<br/>- ‘Under what circumstances might Five and Seven fall in love?’<br/>- ‘Which character on the list would you most want on your side in a zombie invasion?’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let there be crossovers

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a fun little writing exercise I found and think I could have some fun with. Some of these questions are going to be freaking awesome.

1\. If two and fifteen were to be involved in a light saber battle to the death, who would win?  
1\. If Harry Potter (From Harry Potter) and Botan (from Yu-Yu-Hakusho) were to be involved in a light saber battle to the death, who would win?

Let’s find out shall we?

 

“WELCOME to the…Spirit World Grim Reaper Tournament! I’m your host Koto and today we’re going to watch only the best Grim Reapers from multiple dimensions fight to the death!”

The audience roars its pleasure at the future of bloodshed.

“Or you know as close to death as you can get when you’re a Grim Reaper.”

The audience boos at the idea that no one will really die and Koto quickly moves on.

“So for the first round we have The Master of Death himself, The Conqueror of Evil, The Boy who Lived, ….HARRRRY POTTER!”

A young man in a black robe sighs as he listens to the audience thunderous applause.  
“Why me?” He ask for the dozens time to the man standing beside him.  
“Because you are the closest thing to a Grim Reaper our dimension has Pup, besides I thought you wanted a vacation?”  
“Fighting to the death is not my idea of a vacation Sirius.”  
“Come on Harry, how many people do you know that can explore other dimensions? Besides everyone’s already dead so no one here is really going to get hurt.”  
“I guess...”  
“See Pup you have to look on the bright side of things… like how that foxy announcer girl is totally checking you out.”  
“Sirius!”   
“No hold on, she’s checking me out my bad.”  
Harry sighed at his Godfathers antics.  
“Ah! But wait there is a hot fish girl that’s checking you out! No Harry I mean it, look at her, she’s making the come hither eyes, Harry. Harry. Harrrrry? Are you ignoring me? Your ignoring me! You can’t just-“

“AND facing off against this Master of Carnage we have our very own ferry girl BOTAN!” Koto gestured towards a blue haired in a pink kimono who seemed to be deep in conversation with a toddler.

“But Koenma are you sure this is a good idea? Grim Reapers in this realm don’t really have the same kinds of powers other Grim Reapers do.”

“Oh, Botan when are you going to learn that I plan for everything? You don’t really think I’d send you up against him without some kind of advantage do you?” 

“Of, of course not Lord Koenma I guess I’m just a little nervous.” She gave a rather fake sounding laugh and clutched her oar a bit tighter as he approached the fighting platform.

“Lord Koenma did you really do something to give Botan an advantage in this fight?” Asked Jorge Koenma’s faithful assistant who happened to be a blue ogre.

“Well of course I did you big dummy! What you think I’d let her face all that magic with just an oar?”

“No of course not Koenma, Sir! I was just wondering what it is that you’ve done, Sir. I don't see anything.”

“Well of course you don’t yet, if you’ll shut up they’ll get to it.” Koenma said as some ogres hauled a large object up on the stage. 

“ALRIGHT! Now before we get started…it’s time for the WEAPON OF CHOICE! For all you folks at home that can’t see this mysterious glowing box, it is actually a small portal connected though space and time and designed to bring out the perfect weapon for whoever place’s their hands on the box.”

Harry and Botan exchanged unimpressed looks, this might be because the box looked like a perfectly normal brown cardboard box, with only the faintest of white glow to it.

“Now when I say perfect weapon this means that when two people both put their hands on the box it will give then a weapon both contenders are able to weld equally to ensure a fair fight. Now without further delay if both competitors will place their hands on the box!”

Harry and Botan both hesitantly places there hands on the box only for the box to suddenly turn pure white and open.  
Inside the box is two strange metal devious.   
“Err…” Harry said while holding his small metal stick. “What is this?”  
“I’m…um really not sure.” Botan replied as she picked up her stick.

“BEGIN!” Koto announced while jumping off stage.

Harry and Botan blinked at each other each hold the mysterious object.

Koto cleared her throat.  
“I said BEGIN!”

Deciding to see if this was some kind of very odd wand Harry pointed it at Botan.  
“Expelliarmus!”   
Botan flinched when Harry said his spell, but quickly went back to trying to find a button on some kind on the devious, when nothing happened. It wasn’t long before she was met with success.   
A bright blue light suddenly appeared out of one end of her weapon, as she was holding it sideways it is most likely a good thing that she dropped it in surprise others it might have cut her arm off.  
Harry who had been looking into one end of stick to see if something could be pulled out of it saw what happened to Botan and quickly fumbled with the deceive in his hurry to get it away from his eye. The fumbling apparently made his fingers slide over the right button and it turned on, a bright red light appearing at the end that had been way too close to his eyeball.   
Botan dived for her blue stick, with a fair amount of speed and grace, not that it really mattered because Harry was too busy starting at his red stick to attack her.  
Botan deiced that the stick could be all that different from and her and promptly rushed at Harry hit him with it.  
Harry who had only handled a sword once could still see Botan’s swing for miles easily blocked. Neither fighter were prepared for the sound or the feeling of the weapons and clashing and found themselves jumping backwards after the first hit.

“OK, so both fighters have found out how to turn on their weapons. Clearly they both have equal experience with that kind of weapon-“  
Both fighters glared at her.  
“-or at least have an equally natural aptitude for it. I’m on the edge of my seat waiting to see what happens next.” 

Harry sent Botan a long suffering look; he really didn’t want to be here.   
Botan however was trying to remember every time she had seen Kuwabara or Hiei fight. Considering she had no training in this weapon she deiced to base her attack off of what Kuwabara was like when he first got his sword, mostly just don’t stop swinging the sword. Seeing as this was close to how she welded her oar she deiced that this was the best plan available to her.  
Harry wasn’t expecting the blue haired girl to start attacking him in earnest. She had seemed just as put out about having to fight as he was and he had been about so suggest they both give up and let it end in a draw. Still now she was attacking him and he did need to take this seriously, even if he wouldn’t die it would still hurt to get one of these things though his chest.   
‘Of course’, he thought while he was dodging the girl’s swing. ‘he didn’t really want to hurt her either.’  
As most things in Harry’s life the battle was decided by luck.  
Harry was backing up trying to ready himself for swinging the red glowing weapon, when he tripped over his robe, this caused him to both fall backwards and swing out wildly with his sword thing and accidently catch the blue hair girl in the stomach.  
“Ouch!” The girl screamed and dropped her weapon, holding her stomach so he couldn’t see how bad it was.  
“Ow, ow, ow….”  
Harry sat up from his position on the floor and scooted closer to her. He had the distinct feeling he should apologize even if they were fighting to the death.   
“Err….” Was all that really occurred to him, but it was enough for her to bring her focus back to him.  
“YOU JERK!” That was all Harry heard before her fist came out of nowhere and knocked him straight out of the ring.   
He landed on his back staring up at the sky and while yes maybe he could have gotten back and ran though the girl with the red sword he decided that he really didn’t want too.

“ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR…”

“Come on Harry you can do it! Get back up!”

“SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT…”

“Come on Harry-“

Harry lifted his head to glare at Sirius. 

“It looks like the Master of Death might not be defeated yet! NINE!”

Harry promptly put his head back down and ignored Sirius’s displeasure as the announcer finished her count.

“AND THE WINNER IS BOTAN!”


End file.
